Memento quod morieris puella magicales
by Dark Gatomon X
Summary: Buen tiempo astral. Esta historia contiene material apto para gente de criterio amplio y abierto. Relaciones sexuales y yuri/lesbianismo. Los personajes son propiedad intelectual de sus respectivos dueños. Madoka Magica pertenece a Shaft. Mi primer fanfic, espero les agrade. Disfrutenlo.


Puella Magi Madoka Magica pertenece a sus respectivos y admirados dueños. Francamente me tarde mucho en la creación de esta historia debido a problemas de inspiración. Un poco de castillos y señores oscuros, pasando por el amor trágico, un tanto de viajes por la ciudad y varios libros y consultas personales. Esta de mas repetir de nuevo que esta historia es para gente que es de mente abierta pues contiene material que por su naturaleza no me permitía bajarlo de clasificación. Sin mas por decir, les dejo mi historia basada en 2 de los personajes de dicha serie, la viajera del tiempo, Akemi Homura y la estudiante y futura chica mágica Kaname Madoka, espero que disfruten leyendola tanto como yo al escribirla. Saludos.

* * *

**Memento quod morieris puella magicales**

_(Recuerda que morirás chica mágica)_

* * *

_La lluvia cobijaba la ciudad por zonas, las personas corrían incesantes para refugiarse y el cielo dejaba caer sus secretos en una tierra gris llena de luces fugaces e inertes. Una silueta de cabello rosado recorría con la mirada algún lugar donde refugiar su frío cuerpo a razón de la temperatura del ambiente…sin mucha alternativa alcanzó un pórtico que le resultó cercano._

Miro detenidamente el escrito en la placa de la familia que habitaba dicho lugar "_Akemi…_" la joven se cimbro al recordar el nombre de la estudiante recién transferida y la "accidental" coincidencia de haber llegado hasta su hogar. Pensó por un momento en pasar a saludar pero su pobre aspecto a causa de la lluvia no le daba opción a entrar… al menos no de momento. Miro el cielo caer a raudales y temía que la situación no le favoreciera al menos hasta pasados unos minutos…quizás horas.

Finalmente se había resignado a pasar por la tarea de correr nuevamente y al llegar a casa tomar un baño inmediato para evitar enfermarse por la "gracia" del clima. El menester de los cerrojos detrás de ella la hizo reaccionar y miró súbitamente la presencia que había asomado un par de ojos por la fina abertura de la puerta.

La fría mirada que emanaban dichos ojos púrpuras se quedó inmóvil, por segundos fijaron su visión en sus contrapartes rojizas y tiernas las cuales trataban de evitar el contacto directo, como si de la vergüenza se tratase.

-Intuyo que no tienes mucha opción de refugiarte de la lluvia…- Dijo aquella silueta oculta detrás de la puerta con una voz suave y llena de un gris al hablar que parecía un poco triste.

La empapada chica de cabello rosado asintió tímidamente dejando que su apariencia hablara por ella: la ropa totalmente mojada, el cabello algo desalineado y signos de una gripe en camino.

Pasa…no deberías enfermarte- Puntualizó la fría anfitriona mientras ella regresaba al interior de su morada.

La chica de cabello rosado dudo un poco ante la invitación tan seca de la joven de cabello largo y negro como el fuego perpetuo de antiguos tiempos. –No debería, quizás en otra ocasión…- se limitó a decir.

-Insisto- Musito la pelinegra mirando de reojo con cierto interés a su huésped.

-Gracias…- y respondiendo incómodamente nuestra pequeña joven se internó en los abismos de la mansión que ocultaba no solo secretos innombrables del tiempo sino también del corazón.

Un largo y negro pasillo encerraba ecos distorsionados y confusos, a veces se oían risas y por ratos llantos y lamentos, tan tristes que embriagarían a cualquiera haciéndolo llorar por ninguna razón en especial.

Al término de ese raro túnel había un sin fin de cuadros muy peculiares, muchos de ellos guardaban escritos y grabados en runas poco entendibles, la pelirosa miraba sorprendida y a la vez confusa la decoración, dibujos sobre monstruos abominables se mezclaban en las paredes con el resto de las proyecciones que se mostraban…un monstruo sin rostro esbozando una sonrisa siniestra, apilado con engranes gigantes y decorado con velos suaves y delicados.

-Deberías tomar un baño, hay ropa limpia por si quieres cambiarte, no seremos de la misma talla pero puede serte útil- sugirió la pelinegra quien se sentó por un momento en un diván y continúo con ciertos planos que parecían desglosar la ciudad, algún tipo de arquitectura que semejaba a los edificios de la zona central.

La pelirosa se limitó a ver curiosa la actividad de la anfitriona, miro mas planos en una mesa circular central en los que se mostraban ciertos papeles técnicos sobre armas, diagramas de túneles subterráneos y anotaciones sobre una estrategia. Intrigada se limitó a preguntar con cierto recato – ¿Te…te agrada la arquitectura?-

La pelinegra continuó analizando el plano unos segundos más y sin hacer el mínimo esfuerzo de mirar a su huésped respondió de forma seca –no exactamente, el baño esta por el pasillo que recorrimos, segunda puerta a la derecha.-

La joven de cabello rosado admitió que esa era una invitación forzada a dejar de hacer preguntas en cuanto al material ahí expuesto y dirigió entonces sus pasos hacia la habitación del pasillo, no le reconfortaba en lo absoluto el volver ahí, le pareció haber escuchado su propia voz hace un rato.

Dentro del baño reflexionó sobre su estancia en esa casa, por un momento le pareció ridícula la fugaz idea de haber visto sonreír levemente a su compañera cuando esta abrió la puerta minutos atrás pero no tuvo más opción que entregarse a la actividad de aseo que realizaba en ese momento. Recorrió su cuerpo con una esponja en esa tina de mármol negro sobre el piso de ajedrez que albergaba la casa, sentía por ratos que un par de ojos se posaban en ella, miraba hacia la puerta o las ventanas…nada. De pronto se oyó un ruido en la azotea, como si algo hubiera trepado y ahora caminara hacia el tragaluz que se situaba perfectamente encima de la habitación donde ahora ella se encontraba.

Un instante después, como si se tratase de una película de horror, una silueta blanquecina asomo su pequeño cuerpo, con una inflexible expresión fijó aquellos ojos rojos vidriosos y sin vida en la joven de pelo rosa que asustada emitió un grito ante la figura animal (o al menos eso parecía) que le observaba con recelo. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que otra silueta apareciera junto al ente ahí afuera en la lluvia torrencial y con un enmudecido sonido de disparo ahogado contuvo los movimientos de la criatura para segundos después, desaparecer de la vista de la joven de cabello rosa.

Inmediatamente la asustada joven salió al pasillo con tan solo una toalla debido a lo sucedido para contárselo a su anfitriona, la cual no mostraba señales de estar en la sala principal, sus planos estaban tirados en el suelo y de pronto una puerta se cerro, la campana del reloj tocó su habitual melodía indicando la hora exacta y la pelirosa asustada miró hacia la entrada: su anfitriona estaba empapada, con un poco de sangre en las manos y sosteniendo un bulto blanco inerte, por un momento parecía ser la criatura blanca que apareció anteriormente pero ahora no mostraba señales de vida.

La pelirosa no pudo evitar romper el silencio, sostenía la toalla en mano pero su preocupación por la joven que tenía ante sus ojos creció al ver que no solo era la lluvia lo que reflejaba el rostro de la joven de cabello negro, algo mas habitaba ese semblante. Poco parecia importarle si su anfitriona tenia un arma en la mano, parecía que con ella había dado fin a la existencia de aquella criatura extraña que momentos atrás le había acosado. La explicación vendría después, pues le inquietaba otra cosa: el porqué de su gran preocupación por ella.

-Akemi…-

-Solo Homura….por favor- Interrumpió la joven pelinegra al mismo tiempo que contenía un nudo en la garganta, algo parecía que la abrumaba, ¿la desesperación quizás?

-¿Homura…ocurre algo?-

-Nada…no entenderías-

-No… quizás no entendería nada que no se me explica… ¿podrías contármelo?-

-¿De qué serviría? No comprenderías- farfulló la pelinegra quien contenía una gran frustración, dejo caer el arma que sostenía con la otra mano y con ella restregó su semblante, parecía agotada, como si no hubiera tenido tiempo nunca de descansar (_¿tiempo? ¿Qué era eso para la pelinegra sino quizás un juguete más?_).-Vete a vestir, no hay nada que explicar, nada que puedas hacer y debo encargarme de algunos asuntos todavía, en la entrada hay un paraguas, úsalo para llegar a casa, tus seres queridos deben estar preocupados.

-Homura…-La pelirosa cayó en cuenta que la joven anfitriona estaba al borde del llanto, su frustración parecía llegar al tope y no sabía el porqué. Instintivamente fue hacia ella y la abrazó fuertemente, la mantuvo en sus brazos por un largo rato mientras oyó sus sollozos, su llanto era cansado, como si hubiera pertenecido a la tristeza desde hacía mucho tiempo. "_¿Qué le ocurría a una joven tan peculiar como Homura para dejarse abatir por el dolor?_"- se preguntaba la pelirosa.

-Discúlpame… ya debes irte, mañana debo atender un asunto de suma importancia…- decía la pelinegra mientras secaba sus lágrimas a la par de sentarse por un momento en el diván y acomodar el resto de papeles.

-Yo… quiero saberlo, quiero saber de tu dolor, sé que no puedo hacer mucho, pero al menos déjame escucharte- decía la joven de ojos colorados.

-Es una historia tan larga y torcida… tan increíblemente extraña que nadie la creería, ni siquiera yo que la he vivido por tanto tiempo- interrumpió la anfitriona que sentía un gran vacío en su interior acompañado de un semblante que repudiaba el relato mismo.

-Por favor… - imploró la huésped de cabello rosa a su anfitriona mientras esta la miró por entre sus cabellos mojados y maltratados por la torrencial lluvia con un aire sombrío y una mezcla de emociones, buenas, malas, de duda y de oscuridad… nunca se había detenido en su frenética búsqueda a dar explicaciones, hacía mucho que las dejó atrás porque sabía que eran en vano.

Pensó por un momento "_¿qué más da? Estoy a pocos días de volver a morir en batalla y a regresar si algo sale mal… siempre estoy muriendo, una parte de mi muere cada vez que no logró salvarla…a ella, a mi inspiración, a la única persona que me ha dado entrada a su vida…y ahora esta misma me pide una explicación, a sabiendas de que la he tratado fríamente… ¿Porqué? ¿Qué lograría con ello? ¿Qué gano con explicarle que me desespera hacer de todo con tal de exterminar su tristeza, su ingenuidad pasada pero todo parece salir siempre mal? Cada gota de sudor, cada suspiro de esfuerzo, todo parece ser en vano, ¿Qué gano con contarle que mi propia esperanza me empieza a decepcionar?_

_"Quizás no gano nada, pero tal vez por un momento pueda quitarme este gran estigma de mi ser…"_ pensó, miró una vez más a su huésped y bajo la mirada musitando – "¿Que motiva a una persona a confrontar los peligros de un mundo oscuro y lleno de monstruosidades?" – Le preguntó a su invitada – Me ha parecido una eternidad desde la última vez que pude hablar contigo de esto, del mundo que una vez existió y de todo aquello a lo que una vez amé.

-Homura…- la pequeña huésped sintió un escalofrío al escuchar estas palabras, como si un trueno hubiera caído cerca de ella.

-Es cierto, no debería hablar mal de aquellas bestias indómitas… en algún momento terminaré en el abismo de la desesperación y me sumaré a sus largas filas… ¿lo sabías?- Musitó la joven de cabello negro-¿recuerdas que alguna vez te pregunte qué es lo que más apreciabas en tu vida?- Le pregunto a la pelirosa quien asintió con la cabeza respondiendo: "A mi familia y a mis amigos".

- Bien, nunca cambies eso, esos sentimientos tan preciosos que aun te hacen un ser humano completo… Madoka…. Kaname Madoka… quizás este te parezca nuestro primer encuentro pero para mí, es como si toda mi vida te hubiera tenido a mi lado…- la chica del cabello rosado, miró con atención a su anfitriona, quien empezó a contarle quien fue Akemi Homura alguna vez: frágil, tímida, débil, sin el brillo de vivir, desesperanzada y ¿porqué no? alguna vez aspirante a quitarse la vida por sus pocas capacidades y aptitudes. Le habló de los horrores de la magia y su oscuro origen, de los bizarros visitantes de otro mundo de ojos rojos que desprendían el alma de las jóvenes para alcanzar una "cuota" de energía, de cómo el universo sacrificaba personas por su bien sin importarle nada. Le conto sobre su alegre amiga de cabello azul, una vez humana, convertida en un monstruo marino por el desengaño y cruel sentimiento de un amor no correspondido, desenmarañó la fría soledad su rubia compañera y el fatídico y horroroso destino que siempre le aguarda en todo momento, de las calamidades que la aguerrida pelirroja surfeaba con tal de abrirse paso en la vida y salvar a su compañera de contrato.

La joven de cabello rosa miraba con tristeza como los ojos cansados de su anfitriona se perdían en el vacío de una losa blanca del piso, mientras musitaba las cosas que había vivido, todo lo que había visto hacerse trizas y perderse en otros tiempos inmemoriales e invisibles ante ella. – Homura… si todo esto es verdad…si la magia es causante de tanta desesperación… ¿por qué aceptaste ser lo que eres? ¿Cuál es tu razón? ¿Cuál fue tu deseo?- cuestionó.

La lluvia se había hecho más fuerte afuera, los carros sonaban a lo lejos y el reloj marcó una hora consumada más con su fulgurante timbre. Un rayo cayó y su sonido cimbro la residencia donde las jóvenes entablaban esta conversación… Su dueña, la joven del cabello de fuego negro se pasmo por un momento, ella misma sabía que al revelar todo llegaría a ese punto, a su deseo, ella misma estaba ante él, podía tocarle, acariciar sus mejillas y ella nunca sabría el porqué de tanto sacrificio para el alma de la pelinegra.

Homura…- musito la chica del cabello rosado, a la par que se sentó junto a su anfitriona con un poco de temor gracias al rayo y al mortífero silencio que vino después de este.

Los ojos de la pelinegra se limitaron a posarse sobre el hombro de su deseo, de la inspiración dentro de su propia vida: aquella piel brillaba con una gota que resbalaba por la tersa y suave piel, delicada, cual porcelana virgen que nunca había sido tocada, por un momento pensó en que su propia humanidad era el intercedente para no cometer una locura, pero recordó que lo único que tenía de humano era su gema que yacía en el dorso de su mano.

Inconscientemente, guiada por un instinto primordial, la chica del cabello de fuego negro abrazó a su contraparte inocente llena de sentimientos puros y la mantuvo así por un par de minutos. La joven de cabello rosado sintió su calor, su llanto, su nostalgia...y finalmente su pasión.

Existieron emociones miles, recuerdos que se drenaron en el alma de la chica del cabello rosado, por un instante sufrió la visión del ser de las pinturas, de una ciudad destruida y de cómo incontables voces, las de ella en otros estados y tiempos gritaban la desesperación del corazón, miró detenidamente con un aire ahogado en su pecho semidesnudo, como la mujer del cabello de fuego negro era atormentada por los ojos de la muerte cercana, de cómo irremediablemente trastornaba su joven mente al mirar a su amiga miles, quizás millones de veces morir de una forma u otra: se veía a veces convertida en un monstruo negro de largos brazos lista para destruir todo a su paso, en otros momentos observaba con una consternación como rogaba que terminaran con su vida para no ser causa de destrucción para el mundo que tanto amaba. Su amiga azabache, tímida y gentil: por momentos su asesina, por eternidades su protectora.

Hubo un silencio mortuorio, la habitación se oscureció un poco por causa de la fallida energía eléctrica y regresaba por momentos. En la enorme habitación solo se oyó un llanto: el de la pelirosa quien empezó a abrazar con tal efusividad a su anfitriona que la toalla que sostenía en su pecho se debatía entre su piel y el suelo.

Finalmente la toalla cayó rendida a sus pies a la par que la última resistencia de la pelinegra por contener su interior...

La joven del cabello negro respondió al abrazo de su huésped con una tenue e imperceptible caricia en su rostro al momento de susurrar las siguientes palabras: "Madoka, mi deseo siempre fue el de reencontrar tu pureza, de salvarte, al principio me resistí a pensar en otra cosa, día tras día alegraste mis tardes, cada momento que pasamos juntas de este interminable mes es para mí el tesoro más valioso en mi corazón y en mi ser, por ti he peleado para sobrevivir en mundos que no son el mío, por ti, he dejado en la mesa el último aliento de vida y ahora, que te tengo así no quiero dejarte ir, eres tú, en efecto, mi más grande deseo, el de reencontrarte, el de tenerte cerca de mí y desmentirme a mí misma, de declamarte mis sentimientos, mis pasiones y deseos, eres tú, quien por ti la vida dejo para llegar no solo a nuestro reencuentro, sino a tu corazón... ¿es esto lo que llaman amor? - terminando la última frase en un llanto extendido y cansado, la pelinegra dejó su frente en la de la pelirosa mientras cerraba los ojos y contenía las lágrimas. Se sentía ahora no solo devastada por su encrucijada sino por la pena de haber declarado lo que nunca en ningún tiempo o lugar dijo jamás.

Una calidez invadió sus labios, el roce de la piel entró como una centella electrizante por su boca y lentamente abrió los ojos solo para ver como su acompañante había cerrado el estrecho pasillo entre sus labios. Ambas estaban simbólicamente unidas por el destino, por la historia que se reescribía a base de engaños, sufrimientos, incluso a veces con sangre y ahora, por el gesto más noble que puede expresar el profundo amor: un beso.

La mujer de cabello de fuego negro se vio inmersa por sus deseos, aplazando el beso, sin explicación, sin pudor, solo ella para su deseo no importando si este era puro u oscuro. La humanidad dentro de ella era un mero concepto que desapareció hace eones.

Lentamente estiro sus manos, temblorosas y llenas de un nervio paralizante, tomó por los hombros a la chica del cabello rosado y recorrió delicadamente sus brazos, cada centímetro parecía un descubrimiento nuevo y el tacto era una sensación única, tal suavidad parecía tan irreal que se sentía somnolienta por momentos... rodeo las manos que descansaban sobre sus piernas y su mente dudo por un instante, algo había en ella que le detenía de los más fulgurantes y oscuros deseos carnales que nunca antes había querido experimentar, hasta ese momento, el inquietante momento en el que su sutil invitada le propinó un escalofrío ondeante al pasar las suaves yemas de sus dedos por toda la espalda de su contraparte de ojos violetas. Algo había encendido en ellas el deseo. ¿El miedo, la tensión, la necesidad del confort? Nadie se atrevía a decir una palabra, el único lenguaje que ahora encarnaba el aire eran los agitados suspiros que las jóvenes emanaban desde el interior de su pecho.

-Ma...Madoka...- suspiraba de a poco la mujer azabache que poco a poco perdía las fuerzas y el lastre de la "moralidad" en su cabeza con cada caricia. Arqueaba su espalda debido al roce, sintiendo pequeños espasmos de placer.

-Homura... tengo miedo... de que... pienses mal de mi... siento la extenuante necesidad de tenerte lo más cerca posible, es extraño, tienes razón, no hablamos mucho y apenas nos conocimos este mes... pero... pero algo en mi alma me está invitando, me exige, algo que no puedo recordar, perdóname...no puedo parar- termino la pelirosa a duras penas entre suspiros y quien con lágrimas en los ojos solo se limitaba a seguir sus impulsos.

-No...Ahhh... esta... está bien... Madoka...- La pelinegra suspiraba, sus manos yacían en la cintura de su amada, deseaba sentir tan frenéticamente a su "_Diosa_" que no sabía cómo actuar, que decir, que hacer, todo esto le resultaba nuevo, nunca jamás tuvo una experiencia así. Jamás.

Ambas jóvenes extenuaban sus deseos, implacables, íntimos... la azabache se dejaba llevar por el torrente de emociones, hundiendo suavemente sus labios en el cuello de su obsesión, de su locura. Dejaba que sus dedos se enmarañaran con su cabello rosado, suelto y un poco mojado aún. Sus labios pasaban de la zona de la manzana de Adán a la zona baja del cuello, se regocijaba con el aroma que su amada Madoka despedía, un aroma dulce y sutil, entremezclado con los sudores que ambas empezaban a expedir.

El diván se había convertido en la balsa que transportaba a ambas jóvenes a una zona de pasión hasta ahora desconocida. Lentamente la pelinegra bajaba, rodeando en círculos con la punta de su lengua por toda la piel de la pelirosa, dejando caer otro certero beso en los delicados y excitados pezones de su aprisionada víctima de caricias. Degustaba con un hipnotizante placer aquellos montes donde encumbraba la excitación, tan delicadamente mordía uno, seguía con el otro y repetía la acción hasta sentirse satisfecha. No había marcha atrás. La pasión había destrozado todo vestigio de razón, sólo abundaban los recuerdos difusos, el cariño y su desatada juventud ahora en un mar de sensaciones.

La pelirosa por su parte jugueteaba con la espalda de su anfitriona. Dibujaba círculos, cuadrados, figuras sin definir debido al placer que recibía en ese momento. Escribía su nombre, el de ella, quería dejar su marca en la espalda de la mujer de cabello de fuego negro, dejarle claro que por alguna extraña razón ahora le pertenecía el poco tiempo que fuese necesario. Bajaba las manos hacia los redondos y firmes glúteos de su acosadora, los aprisionaba con sus pequeñas manos, apretandolos hasta no sentir otra sensación en sus palmas. Degustaba el sentirse a su vez una mujer dominante, pues cada que apretaba el cuerpo de su carcelera, ésta mordisqueaba con más énfasis sus pechos. Bajó un poco más hasta toparse con las delicadas piernas que en pequeños flashbacks confusos, la pelirosa recordaba de otras épocas escondidas detrás de las medias negras decoradas con rombos púrpuras. Ahora eran suyas, podía dejar aprisionarse con ellas, caminar a su lado, sentirse segura de que sus pasos se encaminarían a los de ella a donde quiera que fuesen.

Los ojos de la azabache se oscurecieron, miraron por debajo de la cintura de su víctima pasional y lentamente fue bajando. Curiosamente las manos de la pelirosa a su vez iban haciendo que su anfitriona descendiera un poco más rápido como si supiera el destino que le aguardaba al final de ese eterno recorrido.

Lentamente la pelinegra bajo hasta el monte de Venus y una vez ahí atacó los muslos adyacentes que protegían el recinto sagrado. Mordisqueaba de un lado a otro sin lastimar, besaba cada zona que tuviera a su alcance, se acercaba de a poco y como un predador ataco de la forma más sutil que podía, su lengua se había convertido en una lanza que atravesaba las paredes de la castidad de su amada, lanza la cual entraba frenéticamente en la entrepierna de la pelirosa, saboreando cada detalle y cada centímetro del oscuro rincón, tomando por sorpresa todos los ángulos de su presa la cual había intercambiado los suspiros por leves gemidos que encumbraban la victoria de la anfitriona sobre ella. "Una placentera victoria" pensaba para sí misma la pelinegra mientras digería la mar de nuevas sensaciones que como mujer no sabía que tenía y podía dar.

-¡Homura...ahh...no... ahhn... no más!...- gemía calladamente la pelirosa a la par de sentir algo entre sus dedos: instintivamente fue dando un giro sobre si misma a la par de que la azabache se encontraba ahora sobre de ella, ambas casi recostadas sobre el diván, tuvo sobre su rostro la virginidad de la mujer de cabello de fuego negro y sus manos habían hecho el asalto a la razón: sus dedos empezaron a juguetear con la zona erógena, sus manos conocían de forma desconcertante el camino y ahora hacían no solo sentir a la viajera del tiempo el placer del tacto de su ama sino el inquietante cosquilleo dentro de ella, algo que ambas estaban experimentando simultáneamente mientras sus desenfrenos de placer les exigían cada vez más. Aquello dejó de ser un simple coqueteo para convertirse en una batalla silenciosa de dos jóvenes que se empezaban a amar a pesar del dolor y la tristeza como si no hubiera un mañana, lentamente se recorrían, tocaban todo rincón palpable la una de la otra y mientras más placer sentían, más rápidos eran sus movimientos, el rítmico movimiento de la lengua de la azabache rivalizaba ahora con los dedos de la pelirosa, cada una en su "_allanamiento de morada_" de la intimidad, la una de la otra.

La tormenta que afuera caía era un juego de niños a comparación de la desesperante pasión que el diván soportaba, el lugar era invadido con suspiros, gemidos y a veces gritos de placer. Parecía como si todo fuese a ser derrumbado de un momento a otro por el deseo de ambas jóvenes.

Sus nombres suspirados se impregnaban decenas, centenares de veces en las paredes, sobre el piso de ajedrez, dominaban supremamente el pasillo de los recuerdos y finalmente alguien en algún lugar lejano con una sombrilla escucho en gritos lejanos los nombres de "_Homura_" y "_Madoka_"... ambas habían llegado a la culminación, al clímax de la embriagación de los sentidos y sus cuerpos paralizados de placer, se derrumbaron en un profundo sueño en aquel admirable diván, aún en pie.

En un susurro casi inaudible, un "_te amo_" al unísono salió de los labios de ambas jóvenes quienes permanecieron abrazadas durante varios minutos.

-Homura... ¿puedo pedirte un favor?-musitó la pelirosa-

-Dime...- se limitó a decir la mujer de cabello de fuego negro mientras tomaba la mejilla de su invitada con su mano.

-No puedo prometer que esta vez ganes, quiero que lo hagas, que estés aquí para mí por siempre, pero si por algún motivo no llegas a triunfar esta vez... búscame, ámame con la misma intensidad, ahora sé que te necesito ahí, no importando que no te recuerde, tu cariño es real, eterno y por eso, siempre te estaré eternamente agradecida- Finalizó la pelirosa al momento de dejarle un suave beso en la mejilla a su anfitriona.

La pelinegra enmudeció y reflexionó con una mirada triste por un instante... miro por un momento a su amada en la profundidad de esos rojizos ojos suyos. Cerró los ojos por un segundo, como tomando una fotografía mental de ese momento para recordarse porque luchaba tan cansadamente. - Lo prometo, te aseguro que te salvaré, sin importar cuantas veces tenga que repetir este tiempo... ¡lo haré!-

La medianoche fue testigo de tales palabras, de tal juramento que atravesaría no solo los confines del tiempo, sino del espacio mismo. El destino incierto de la azabache le llevó al final de esa historia, de esa noche en la que por primera vez, pudo recordar su humanidad, la calidez del corazón y de todo aquello por lo que peleaba. Si ganaría o no alguna vez, eso solo el tiempo, su aliado y verdugo, lo diría.

**Usque ad consummationem seculi.**

_(Hasta el final de los tiempos)._

* * *

_Hemos llegado al final, espero esta historia haya sido de su total agrado. Debo admitir que nunca había escrito un Fanfic, pero dado mi cariño por la serie "Puella Magi Madoka Magica" me decidí a escribir algo. Lamento si les parece algo larga pero no quería cortar la dinámica de mis palabras en dos o mas partes. No se si en algún futuro escribire otra cosa, pero me gustaría que me dieran su opinión sobre si debo mejorar la narrativa, algunos otros detalles o si existe algún otro punto a comentar. Nuevamente les agradezco el leer mi historia y nos estamos leyendo entre las páginas de la eternidad._


End file.
